beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Melinda Flemming
This character is the property of Myka and can be found here. "You used me. Fed on me. Made my life a waking nightmare. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just kill you. -''' Melinda to Damon''' Melinda Flemming is a protagonist and one of the leading females in the The Vampire Diaries. She is the younger half-sister of Elena Gilbert, the daughter of Isobel Flemming and an unknown male witch. She was given up by Isobel and raised by her cousins in Boston. Melinda later discovered that she was a witch, and has since relocated to Mystic Falls, Virginia here she learned of her half-sister and the supernatural element that she had previously been blind to. Early life Melinda Grace Flemming was born nineteen months after her sister, Elena, on the 13th of January. Her birth mother, Isobel, is a direct decendent of Tatia and Katherine Pierce. Her father was a witch whose ancestral line Isobel had been following. He never learnt of his daughter. Still being so young Isobel knew that she would not be able to raise the child properly and instead left Melinda with some distant cousins that she had in Boston. Alyssa and David Flemming raised Melinda in a very loving household. They doted on the girl, unable to have children of their own, and raised her to be a kind and independent child. Melinda loved her parents but always felt that there was something off, as if she didn't quite fit with her parents. The first time Melinda showed any signs of magical ability was when she was eight years old. While on a field-trip to the beach with her class, a bully of Melinda's had pushed her over, but she had slipped on the wet rocks and fell into the ocean. Melinda had always been terified of large bodies of water and as such, had never learnt to swim. Believing that she was going to die, Melinda unconciously activated her powers. In doing so, she caused a giant wave to form and push her back to shore near where the class had been assembled. Not a scratch on her. Everyone said how it was a miracle that Melinda had not been hurt and she made a promise to herself that day to never go near the ocean again. When she was fourteen, her parents sat her down and explained that although they loved her very much and considered her their daughter in every way that truely mattered, they were not her biological parents. Melinda had at first been hurt that her parents had lied to her all those years. After a few months she confronted her parents and asked if she could meet her birth parents. They agreed that she should meet them but they had unfortunately lost touch with Isobel after she left Melinda with them. After that, Melinda made it her mission to find Isobel and after weeks of searching, found her at Duke University. Not wanting her parents to feel like they were not enough for her, she constructed a plan with her friend. Her parents would think that she was spending the summer with her friends family, when in reality she had booked a ticket to North Carolina so that she could confront her mother and ask her why she had given her up all those years ago. Duke University The first part of the plan had gone smoothly enough. She had managed to make her way to Duke and found Isobel's office. She had only had to wait an hour before the woman had shown up. At first Isobel had been confused as to who Melinda was, and when she explained Isobel had been shocked that she had found her. Apparently she had told Alyssa and David never to tell Melinda about who her mother really was. Isobel had told Melinda that she could stay with she and her husband, Alaric, until they had everything sorted out. Melinda had asked if Alaric was her birth father but Isobel told her that she hadn't met Alaric until long after Melinda was born. That night had been uncomfortable for everyone. Alaric learned of his wife's child, Melinda had dealt with a tirade of questions about her life from Isobel, and Isobel now had to make adjustments to her plans now that Melinda had shown up. Finally (with Alyssa and David's permission) it was decided that Melinda would stay with them for the summer break so that she could get to know her birth mother and her husband. Melinda and Alaric actually became exceptionally close; they would often spend time together while Isobel was busy with work, which was often. Isobel was still nervous around her daughter because she had given her up, not only because she was too young to raise a child, but for Melinda's protection. A month into her stay, Isobel disappeared and the police pressumed her dead. Melinda pleaded with her parents to let her stay for the rest of the break, knowing that Alaric would not be better off on his own, that he would need someone to be there for him. She also held out the hope that Isobel would return. It was a few days after that, while waiting for Alaric to finish up with a class, that Melinda had first seen Damon Salvatore. He had been across the quad staring at her but by the time Melinda turned to get a better look; he was gone. At first she had simply forgotten about the strange man, until she began to notice him appearing near her more and more frequently. Despite this, she did not warn Alaric, feeling that he already had enough to deal with as it was. Damon disappeared for a few days and Melinda was pleased that he was gone. He showed up again however while Melinda was by herself at the movies and compelled her to go with him quietly. Not have any choice on the matter and when they were behind the cinemas Damon had bit her, draining her almost to the point of death, before feeding her his blood. Instead of killing her, Damon simply compelled her to forget what had happened, no one would notice her bloodied clothes as they were too dark. This continued for weeks. Damon would find Melinda and drain her, sometimes going further and physically injuring her (for instance when he snapped her wrist after she tried to hit him). One time Melinda had questioned why he was targetting her and he had simply said that he was curious about her, that she reminded him of someone. There was something familiar about her and this familiarity caused him a deep pain. He'd compelled her to forget this almost as soon as he had said it. After two months at Duke, her summer break had come to an end and Melinda went back home. At first Melinda had been terrified that Damon would follow her, but when six months passed with no sign of him, she allowed herself to relax. Pre-series Even though she was back home, Melinda still kept in contact with Alaric. The two would try to meet up as often as they could, Melinda always checking in to make sure that he was okay. At least once a week Melinda would call him to fill him in on what was happening in her life. Melinda was fifteen when she first started to notice the strange things that would happen around her. Thing would move on their own and she would know what was going to happen before it did. When she was going through a box of things Isobel had given to her before her disappearance, she had found an old book. Inside she found strange writings in other languages and potions. On the inside of the book was the name: Thoreaux. This was the grimour of her father's family, or at least one of them. After some research, Melinda discovered that Thoreaux was a family of witches. Looking through Isobel's old research notes she had also made mention of a man with the surname Thoreaux, Isobel had never mentioned his first name. She figured out that this was the name of her birth father, but all the research she did on figuring out who he was added up to nothing. When she was sixteen, her parents had been coming home after dinner when their car was struck by a truck that had run a red light, killing them both instantly. Melinda was the one who had to go into the morgue and identify the bodies. When she was left alone, her powers had surged due to her frayed emotional state and things had flew across the room and the metel operating tables had been crushed. By the time anyone arrived it had stopped and Melinda was found crying hysterically by her parents bodies. Season 2 Having no remaining family, Melinda had to call Alaric and ask if he would take her in, otherwise she would be placed into the fostor system until she was eighteen. He was of course reluctant to agree to it at first due to the people currently residing in Mystic Falls, but because Melinda had become like family to him, he allowed her to move in with him and took over guardian rights for her. Melinda was unaware of the connection she had to the people in town. Alaric was unsure of how to broach the topic with her. He knew that when people (namely Elena) asked who Melinda was then he would be forced to say and everything would become that much more complicated. Melinda arrived a week later and for the first few days she and Alaric spent the time at the appartment, trying to adjust to living together and setting up the room that would become her bedroom. One night Elena brought by food for Alaric since no one had seen him and they were worried that he was ill. This was where Elena and Melinda first met. Alaric was out so Melinda had answered the door. Elena had asked who she was and she explained that she was Alaric's ex-wife's daughter. Elena had left quickly after that, much to Melinda's confusion. When she brought up what had happened to Alaric he was shocked that Melinda had already met Elena before he had time to warn her. He set up a meeting for the two for the next day. They had met up at the Grill and Melinda had been confused as to why the girl was so edgy around her. Then Alaric had gone on to explain that, yes Melinda was Isobel's daughter. The real shock for Melinda though was when she learned that Elena was also Isobel's daughter, her older sister in fact. She'd questioned if they had the same father but Elena explained that her birth father was Jonathon Gilbert. Lunch that day was an awkward affair but both Melinda and Elena agreed to meet up at Elena's home soon to try and get to know each other. When Melinda arrived at the Gilbert residence a few days later she met Elena's aunt (and Alaric's girlfriend) Jenna Sommer, and her little brother Jeremy who was the same age as Melinda. The two spent the next few hours getting to know each other, though Elena left out all of the supernatural workings of Mystic Falls and Melinda did not tell Elena about her newly discovered powers. They were interrupted by Stefan Salvatore and shortly after, Damon. Powers and Abilities Melinda comes from an ancient lineage of powerful witches and inherited almost all of the same gifts they had. Her powers have grown to a point where she can cast spells none of her ancestors could even imagine. However Melinda's powers can be unstable and extended use of them causes her to fall ill. Her powers are: *'Clairvoyance:' Is the ability to gain information about an object, person, location, or physical event through means other than the known human senses. It is one of the first powers that Melinda unwittingly uses. Later, once she understood the ability, she would use it to find out when her teachers were planning pop quizzes, or when her friend's boyfriend was going to break up with her. After her parents death she refused to use her magic, and when she started to practice again, her clairvoyance was never as powerful as it had once been. When touching others she can sense if they are human or not. *'Pyrokinesis:' She discovers the ability to set fires with her mind by lighting candles at the dinner table with only a thought, and manages to accidentally set fire to the clothes of a girl in her gym class. This talent seems to be triggered by strong emotions. Melinda also discovered she had the ability to put fires out with her mind, though if the fire is too intense she can only lesson the flames. *'Hydrokinesis:' The first ability that Melinda actively uses. The first time she used this ability was when she was drowning and forced a giant wave of water to bring her to shore. Because Melinda has a fear of large bodies on water, she rarely uses this ability. *'Telekinesis': It is the first power that Melinda was able to control completely. It is unknown how powerful her telekinetic abilities are at this time, but she has used it on several occasions for things such as moving cups and plates to ripping off the door of a car that her sister Elena was trapped in. Melinda believes that if she is in a more volatile emotional state then she has less control over this ability but more strength'.' *'Spellcasting': She has the ability to perform spells using a language sounding like Latin, but as Elena said not quite. She used this ability to open locked doors and used it in helping Bonnie bring Jeremy back from the dead. Melinda has also demonstrated the ability of prophetic dreams, whether or not this is connected to her former proficiency at Clairvoyance Melinda does not know. *'Mental Abilities': Melinda also demonstrated a mental ability to cause pain upon a vampire mentally. This was seen when she first saw Damon after moving to Mystic Falls and wanted to make him suffer for the pain he caused her in the past. She was able to do this with just a glare and with further practice she found that she only had to think about a certain person and she was able to inflict pain. This psychic ability has not been named yet. However it is not an all-powerful ability, since it was completely useless against Katherine. Melinda feels that the stronger the witch, the more powerful the effect of this ability. Weaknesses *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Mortality:' Based off the fact that witches are still (more or less) human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead to several ailments such as nosebleeds, headaches, fainting and in extreme cases death. *'Vampirism': Becoming a vampire will cause a witch to lose all magical ability. *'Self-Doubt:' Probably one of the biggest weaknesses for any Witch is doubt in their own powers and skill. If a witch lacks confidence in their true power, it will always reflect itself in how they perform using their magic hindering a majority of their true skill. It's only when a Witch becomes aware of just how powerful they truely are can they reach the highest control of their abilities. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:TVD Characters